Guardian Angel's Complex
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: a busca de naruto por um amor verdadeiro em uma pessoa que entenda como é ser igual a ele, descobrindo mais sobre si mesmo e sobre seus próprios sentimentos, até que encontra alguém como ele... mas COMO ter alguém assim por perto? -FIC YAOI-
1. Caminho desviado

Guardian Angel's Complex  
a Naruto fanfiction by Harry Yazawa

* Fanfic yaoi, gosta leia, não gosta, não perca tempo.  
* NaruGaa (Seme X Uke) ~sim, qual o problema? Só o badass fortão e apelão tem que ser o Seme? Eu não vejo as coisas assim e pronto~  
* Não sei o que mais escrever aqui, além do fato de que vou fazer essa fic em vários capítulos, mas não sei quantos ainda.

* * *

Tudo começou quando eu queria saber o que é o Verdadeiro Amor... Ah, que maneira estúpida de começar uma grande história, mas era assim que eu me sentia. O garoto sem amor, o garoto a quem todos da vila odiavam, e a culpa não era minha, como eu poderia escolher ter um monstro dentro de mim quando eu era um bebê? Eu me chamo Naruto, eu quero me tornar Hokage para que todos me amem e me reconheçam... E foi assim que tudo começou... Quando eu queria saber o que é o Verdadeiro Amor...

* * *

**I : Caminho Desviado**

Quando eu era criança todos na vila da folha me odiavam, me olhavam com seus olhos tortos, rostos severos, eu não era bem vindo em lugar nenhum. Obviamente não eram todos que faziam isso, mas quem disse que a gente liga pros poucos que se importam quando os muitos nos odeiam?

Eu fui crescendo e me apaixonei pela Sakura, e eu achava que encontrara o amor. Ela sempre me recebia com palavras duras, violência, coisas que eu já estava acostumado, mas ela não entendia como era ser eu, e mesmo assim eu queria o amor dela.

Teimosia... Mas meu coração queria o amor de alguém.

Ela só tinha olhos para aquele cara do clã Uchiha... Sasuke!

E as coisas foram sendo levadas do jeito que estavam, era minha única salvação... Achar que um dia a Sakura me compreenderia, me apoiaria, me daria seu amor. Um dia tivemos que ser um time, eu, a Sakura e o Sasuke... Mas ela continuava a me ignorar, minha existência, haha... Que existência?

Mas eu fui ganhando algo que me fortaleceu, a amizade. Sasuke se tornou aquele que eu chamaria de melhor amigo, aquele que eu queria salvar e ajudar sempre. Sakura continuava no meu coração, embora ela continuasse grosseira, ela agora me apoiava, mas eu ainda não sentia que era aquilo que eu buscava tanto... ou era?

Completávamos missões juntos, nos tornamos fortes juntos, nossa amizade era cada vez mais forte. Comecei a acreditar que o Sasuke me entendia, mas ele não tirava outra coisa da cabeça, não era o Amor, era o ódio. Sasuke era o inverso de mim, não era o que eu procurava. E a Sakura? Não... ela nunca me entendeu... Nunca entenderia o que é ser sozinho... E seus olhos e sentimentos eram todos para o Sasuke... Estava eu de novo sozinho.

Eu percebi que quanto mais eu procurava, menos eu achava. Percebi que meus sentimentos tinham me cegado, eu havia perdido o caminho para aquilo que eu sempre busquei. Ser Hokage era só o meio mais rápido que encontrei de que as pessoas me amassem, mas seria isso amor verdadeiro? Eu queria mesmo que alguém me amasse de uma maneira especial, que me visse como alguém especial... Que soubesse como é ser como eu...

Essa resposta...  
Eu encontrei no torneio Chuunin.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo meio que apenas introdutório, preludio mesmo. Só o começo dessa busca interna e externa do Naruto. Sem dialogos por enquanto, pois estou deixando eles pra depois. Porque os primeiros capitulos serão como flashbacks narrados pelo próprio Naruto, spoilando já vocês já sabem que a pessoa que ele procura será o Gaara, mas o modo e todo o resto de como essa relação dos dois vai começar e de desenvolver só saberão continuando a ler... portanto dêem reviews nesse capítulo pequeno, e continuem acompanhando se quiserem saber o que acontecerá com o Naruto e o que virá a acontecer com o Gaara... e enfim... espero que apesar de pequeno e sem muita coisa, esse capítulo tenha agradado em algo. Vou publicar os próximos capítulos o mais rápido possível ^^


	2. Alguém como eu

Guardian Angel's Complex  
a Naruto fanfiction by Harry Yazawa

* Fanfic yaoi, se você não tem frescura quanto a isso (como eu não tenho) então vá adiante e leia. Caso seja homofobico ou não goste de ler yaoi, passe para outra fic.

* NaruGaa (Seme X Uke) e pronto.

* Imaginando o número de capítulos da fic talvez passe de 9 ou 10.

* * *

**II : Alguém como eu**

**

* * *

**  
Eu estava a mais um passo perto de ser Hokage, claro que não era nem metade do caminho, mas já era alguma coisa. Me tornar Chuunin tornou-se um objetivo que me fazia esquecer temporariamente que eu queria outra coisa, amor.

E amor foi o que eu encontrei escrito na testa daquele cara estranho da vila da areia. Frio, olhar vazio e duro, algo me intrigava nele. Algo me dizia que eu lutaria com ele, mas não sabia eu que a luta seria muito mais que uma simples batalha de ninjas.

Eu percebia que até mesmo seus companheiros de time mantinham certa distância dele. Seria medo? O que seria aquilo?

O que eu estava para descobrir ia muito além do que eu imaginava... Ou melhor, eu não imaginava, eu sempre fingi ter algo na cabeça, algum pensamento diferente para poder abafar minha angustia. Seja meus atos bobos, minhas traquinagens, meu esforço pra ser hogake, tudo era fachada, eu não queria nada disso, e eu repito isso várias vezes, porque não agüento mais fingir. Mas pra mim, descobrir que aquele garoto, o Gaara, era mais do que aparentava... Foi talvez a coisa mais importante que me acontecera.

Ele machucou muitos de meus amigos, como o sobrancelhudo... Isso para mim é imperdoável, machucar meus amigos, que eram as únicas pessoas que me faziam esquecer da minha dor, ou ao menos, fingir esquecer. Mas aprendi uma coisa com a luta do Lee... Ele, mesmo após perder a consciência, quis provar que seu sonho não era inútil. Me pego aqui pensando sobre o passado e me pergunto "Será que eu aprendi mesmo?"

Venho todos esses dias gritando pros quatro cantos do mundo que quero ser um Hokage, mas guardo dentro de mim meu verdadeiro sonho. Alguém como eu...

* * *

Certa vez o Gaara tentou matar o sobrancelhudo no hospital, se eu e o Shikamaru não tivéssemos chegado a tempo talvez fosse tarde demais, mas para mim, aquele acontecimento era tudo o que eu precisava.

Revelei ao Gaara que eu tinha um monstro dentro de mim e que assim eu não perderia para ele, muito cheio de mim eu era. Gaara friamente respondeu a mesma coisa, que sempre teve uma infância bagunçada, que tirou a vida daquela que deveria chamar de mãe, que é um monstro desde que nasceu.

"_Quando se está vivo você precisa de uma razão para isso. Caso contrário é o mesmo que estar morto"._

Ali eu percebi...

Gaara... é igual a mim.

* * *

Meus amigos me deram toda a esperança de uma vida melhor, ser um monstro ou ter um monstro dentro de mim não fazia diferença para eles quando eles começaram a me conhecer melhor. Quando perceberam que eu sou mais do que as histórias sobre meu nascimento dizem.

Eu senti algo estranho... Algo novo... Ao me identificar com o Gaara...

Mas não entendi o que significava... Mas algo muito próximo do medo me tomou. Eu tremia, nossos mundos eram muito diferentes apesar de sermos totalmente iguais.

Só consegui pensar em uma coisa: Mostrar ao Gaara tudo que lhe foi negado desde seu nascimento. Amizade... Amor.

Amor?

Mas...

O que é Amor?

**

* * *

  
N/A: **Ok estamos chegando nos últimos flash backs do Naruto, o próximo capítulo terá a última parte deles e ao mesmo tempo começará a parte do tempo presente do Naruto e do Gaara. Nesse capitulo eu quis recorrer bastante da idéia de repetição de idéias para dar uma sensação no leitor de como o Naruto não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser seu sonho secreto, o Amor. E provavelmente vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de tanto essa palavra aparecer durante o capitulo (talvez até durante a fic inteira), mas não se desesperem (alias, se desesperem, é pra isso que o Angst do gênero está ali! XD) pois haverá mais coisas por aí. Acho que amanhã estarei postando a terceira parte da fic e assim dando inicio aos reais acontecimentos e história da fic. Até mais.


End file.
